Mr Chair's College Experience (Stephano X Piggeh X Chair)
by Todd Lunar
Summary: Mr. Chair started college at Golden Oaks. He meets new friends, along with enemies. With recurring nightmares, bullies, and a serial killer on the loose, and his mother, will he be able to figure out what is going on with Stephano and Piggeh at his side? Or will everything get to him first? (Written with a friend, onekind53. Will be uploaded onto both of our accounts.)
1. Chapter 1

Chase Chair wakes up early in the morning in his apartment on his couch. He had just moved in two days before and has boxes in each room, and was too tired to move the boxes off of the bed. Chair quickly ate and got ready. He was excited for his first day of college. He had gotten a scholarship from high school. He was the nerd, A's in all of his classes, always reading a book of some sort. He would also read his textbooks cover to cover, and not just once, but twice. Chase Chair had also studied French and English, and was able to speak the two languages with ease.

Getting to the college, he accidentally scratched someone's car with his car's door. The person was pulling into the space next to him when Chair was opening his door. The man was tall and blonde, also pretty tan. He had on a golden outfit and looked Arabian. The man looked over at Chase and raised an eyebrow.

Chase hurried to apologize. "I'm so very sorry sir! I'll pay for the damage I swear!"

The man held up a hand. "No need. I can see that it was an accident. Besides, it's only a scratch. I can easily fix it myself." The man had a French accent and Chase found himself blushing lightly.

"Oh. Well. I'm still sorry. And if you need me to pay for anything, here's my name and number." Chase grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper from his book bag. He quickly wrote down his name and his number handing it to the tan man.

"Alright. If it will make you feel less guilty." The man looked at the paper. "Chase Chair huh? Well nice to meet you Mr. Chair. My name is Stephano. Stephano Pierre." Stephano held his hand out.

Chase clasped hands and nodded. "Likewise, Mr. Pierre."

"Please, just call me Stephano." The blonde man said, giving a dazzling, pure white smile.

"Only if you call me Chase." Chase said, giving a small smile in return. Chase slightly stared into Stephano's unusual gold eyes. As he realized he'd been staring too long, he blushed and turned down his gaze.

He didn't see the amusement on Stephano's face as he looked away.

"So, Chase. Are you new at Golden Oaks?" Stephano asked, making Chase look back up at him.

"Um. Yeah I am. I'm starting today, I think." Chase said, looking for his schedule in his book bag.

Chase finally found his schedule and unfolded it. Stephano snatched the paper from his hands, making Chase jump. He looked up, a startled look in his brown eyes. Stephano paid no attention and glanced over the schedule. As his eyes scanned the paper, he grinned.

Stephano looked up. "Lucky for you, you have someone to walk with you to your first class."

"You'll walk with me?" Chase asked.

"Of course. I'm in my Sophomore year here, yet I graduated high school one year early."

"Okay. Well thank you. I'll probably get lost at some point anyways." Chase chuckled and grabbed his schedule back from Stephano, placing it back in his bag.

"Come along then." Stephano said, turning and waving Chase forward. "That is, unless you want to be late. The teachers here won't even let you in the classroom if you're late. They lock the doors. It's policy here."

Chase wasted no time, knowing that college was serious business. He readjusted the bag's sling on his shoulder, then his glasses. He stopped to stare at huge building in front of him. It was at least five stories high, all brick, and tan-colored. There were vines sticking to the building on one side, crawling up to the second story windows. People were walking into doors all over the building. Some people were standing around chatting, other's were sitting and reading books. Stephano realized that Chase wasn't walking with him anymore and turned around to find Chase looking up, mouth slightly agape. He walked back to him.

"This building isn't that remarkable, you know. It was only built three years ago." The blonde smiled. "It's quite complicated inside, so I hope you learn quickly."

Chase nodded, coming out of his daze.

The pair headed to their first class, English. They barely made it into the classroom in time, only three seconds before the bell rang. They took seats in the middle of the class and sat down.

"Hello, class. My name is Dr. Darlin." The teacher was female, with a petite body style. She kept her sunny blonde hair pinned back in a bun and had thin glasses placed on the bridge of her nose. "I know that this is something that you would do in high school, and probably something you won't do in any of your other classes here at this college. However, I want each of you to stand, give your full name, and one interesting fact about yourself. This way, I can help you, if you need it, that is."

Each person stood and gave the information one by one. Chase had gotten bored after the third or fourth person and opened his textbook. There were at least twelve people ahead of him. He was so immersed in his reading that he did not realize that it had become his turn.

"Hey!" Stephano's voice, a whisper/yell made it's way to Chase's ears as he felt his arm being shaken.

"What?" Chase asked, almost irritably.

Stephano pointed toward the teacher. His face turned slightly red as he realized the whole class was staring. He cleared his throat and stood.

"M-my name is Chase Daniel Bryan Vincent Zane Camden Chair. Uhm…" He trailed off, face almost beet red now that he definantly had everyone's attention. "I-I g-guess an interesting fact would be that my parents couldn't choose just one middle name for me, so it had to be five instead..." Chase sat back down. When he heard some of the other students snickering, he let his head rest on his arms, trying to hide his face. He heard the seat next to him squeak as Stephano stood.

"Ellos, I am Stephano. Stephano Evan Cesar Pierre. I am a skilled fencer slash sword fighter." As Stephano sat back down, he sat a little closer to Chase. "It is okay," he whispered, "there is no need to be embarrassed."

"Yes there is." Chase hissed. "No one else has such a long, ridiculous name."

Stephano sighed.

For the rest of the day, Chase listened to his new teachers' monotonous lectures. He already felt that his day had gone downhill ever since he had to speak his full name.

Chase walked out of the building about fifteen minutes after his last class. He had gotten lost deep in the massive building. His mood brightened as he Stephano leaning against his car. They waved to each other. "Hey Stephano. What's up?" Chase asked, walking over to him.

"Ellos Chase. Nothing. I'm about to head home. What about you?" Stephano replied.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should head home now, or go to the library." Chase said, grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

"The library? Why the library?" Stephano asked with a confused look in his eyes.

Chase blushed. "Well…I'm a huge bookworm and I love to read so whenever I have free time, I like to spend it at the library." Chase looked down at his feet, blushing bright red.

"Oh. Well okay. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye Chase." Stephano said with a dazzling smile before getting in his car.

"Good-bye to you as well Stephano. See you tomorrow in class." Chase said and waved as Stephano drove out of sight.

Chase sighed and got into his car. He figured that he might as well go home and unpack. He did not feel like sleeping on the couch again. He drove home, found the box that had his laptop in it, and set it safely on his desk. He would have to look up his assignments later. Around midnight, Chase had moved most of the boxes and found more blankets. As he lay down to sleep, he sadly realized that he didn't get to continue reading Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go guys! Another story! A great friend of mine, onekind53, and I are writing this together, so it will be on both of our accounts, just so you know that they didn't steal the story.

Feedback is greatly appreciated! Leave a review of what you think about it. More chapters to come! *heart sign*


	2. Chapter 2

Chase woke up, did his morning routine, trying not to trip over boxes. He looked at the time, realizing that it was still dark. It was only four thirty-nine in the morning. He was up much earlier than usual. Sighing, he left his apartment and walked over to a Dunkin Donuts across the street. He bought a coffee and a muffin and sat down on a barstool in front of the window. Opening his laptop, he clicked on his email. He had only seven messages, but the one that caught his eye was his mother's email address. Hesitantly, he clicked on it. It opened, reading, 'Son, I hope you are well. Please message me back; I get so worried when I think about you living on your own and such. Maybe you should find a roommate. Love you.'

Chase read the message three times over. Since when was she worried? She never bothered to call, so as a result, Chase had picked up their example and didn't call either. However, she made it clear that he should find a roommate. The way she said it was definitely not a question.

Chase sipped at his coffee, slightly burning his mouth. He typed quickly, 'Mother, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much. Don't forget that I'm almost twenty years old. I've met someone nice here already. I think-'

"Hello there." A smooth voice made him stop typing.

Chase looked up from his laptop to see a pink-haired man standing at the counter. He wasn't speaking to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Willison." The woman behind the counter smiled, despite how early it was.

Chase averted his gaze so he wouldn't be caught staring. He thought that it was strange that someone would have such a vibrant color hair. He had on an oversized pink sweater, and black skinny jeans.

Chase nibbled at his muffin, then got back to writing. '-I may have made a friend. I'm almost finished unpacking already. Love you.' He sent the email and didn't notice that someone stood next to him.

The person finally broke the silence. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

Chase froze. He slowly turned around. It was the pink-haired man.

"U-uhm, no, not really." Chase stuttered.

An amused smile made its way onto the stranger's face. "You look only seventeen. Not too young for me."

Chase's eyes widened as he blushed. This guy was weird. "I'm nineteen, thank you." He noticed that the man had magenta eyes.

"I'm Pete, by the way." The man said, getting Chase's attention off of his unusual eyes. Pete sipped his drink. "Mind if I join you?"

Chase suppressed a shiver. "Sure."

The two stayed quiet as Pete sat down on the barstool next to Chase. Chase had gone back to his email, looking over his assignments for Golden Oaks.

"You go to Golden Oaks?" Pete asked innocently, voice smooth.

"Y-yeah." Chase replied.

"That's right… You're the guy in Ms. Darlin's first class with the long name."

Chase froze, still steaming coffee at his lips. He blushed, face now red.

"Chase, was it? I'm in that class too. I sit a few seats behind you."

"I didn't notice." Chase mumbled. How could he not see such pink hair?

"Classes start in about an hour." Pete said.

"Thanks for telling me. I hadn't been watching the time." He finished his muffin and coffee, got up, leaving his laptop, and got a refill.

Pete ignored the urge to browse Chase's laptop.

Chase came back and shut his laptop down. "Do you need a ride to the college?"

Pete looked up at Chase and smiled. His chocolate hair was slightly wavy and a green beret topped his head. The light somewhat glinted off of his glasses, but not hiding his matching brown eyes. He had on a white button down under an argile green and brown vest. He was also wearing matching brown pants. "If you don't mind, that'd be great."

"Then please, wait here. I'll be right back." Chase picked up his laptop and went back across the street to his apartment. He set down his laptop, grabbed his phone and keys, and headed down to the parking deck. He got into his car and went back to where Pete was waiting.

Pete noticed the silver Cobalt stop outside and stood up. Chase rolled down the window, waved, and blasted the heat. Pete got in the car.

"You do realize that we are going to be really early, still, right?" Pete asked, rubbing his hands together to get warm.

"Yes, I do realize that. I thought I could get some reading done." Chase replied, briefly looking at the pink haired male.

Pete looked at Chase carefully. "You know, you're unbelievably cute when you blush." Pete smirked as Chase blushed a dark shade of red.

"T-thank you...I guess." Chase stuttered, feeling his face brighten and heat up further.

"I wonder just how far that blush goes." Pete smirked, leaning in towards Chase and wiggling his eyebrows.

Chase tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "If you're going to do that, do it when I am not driving!" Chase cried, stopping at a red light.

"You're not driving now." Pete pointed out, moving closer to Chase. His breath was hot on the smaller man's neck. Chase blushed and felt a shiver travel down his spine. The light turned green again, and Chase drove a bit faster. Pulling into the parking lot at the college, he sighed in relief and got out of the suddenly too hot car. "W-we should head to c-class." Chase mumbled, grabbing his bag from the car.

"We're still early Chase." Pete chuckled, walking towards the flustered male.

"Oh. Well, I'm still gonna head in. I'll see you later Pete."

Chase walked away, fast, but not as fast to seem rude. He kept his head down. He made it to his first class, finding the door open without the teacher inside. Sighing, he sat in his seat and took out his textbook, picking up where he left off. It wasn't long until other students started to walk in the classroom. He looked up when a hand placed itself over the sentence he was reading.

Chase looked up. "Good morning, Stephano." He said, relieved that it wasn't Pete.

"Morning." Stephano replied curtly.

Chase flinched as he saw Pete walk into the room.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

"N-nothing."

"Good morning class. Take your seats." The Doctor said, cutting the conversation short as she let the door slam shut.

Hours later, Chase walked outside to eat his lunch. He was surprised to see Stephano and Pete talking and laughing with each other. Some other emotion pulled at his chest. He didn't know what it was. He didn't want them talking to each other, yet he wouldn't dare interfere. As he wasn't paying attention, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Chase said quickly.

"You idiot!" The guy he bumped into looked slightly familiar. "You're so lucky that these chemicals aren't being poured down your throat!" The man slightly shook in anger.

Chase backed up a step, slightly frightened. "I'm really sorry."

The guy had dark hair and wore brown. He had some silver chains around his neck and wrists. He had wrapped one of them around his fingers now.

"Is there a problem?" A French-accented voice came from behind the angry guy.

He turned to face Stephano. Pete was next to him.

"No." The guy walked away, but not before hissing into Chase's ear, "Watch your back."

Stephano glared at the guy's back until he had disappeared into the building.

"Are you alright?" Pete asked, concern clear in his normally flirtatious voice.

Chase blinked a couple of times before answering. "Y-yeah, I am. Thanks."

Stephano turned his gaze to Chase. "Stick with us for the rest of lunch. Maybe we could do something after classes are over."

Chase moved his gaze to the ground, and nodded. "Okay. Although I may leave after a while. I want to try and finish my book I'm currently reading. Not to mention I still have to unpack some of my belongings."

A few hours after classes, Chase was talking with Stephano and Pete at a small cafe near the college. "Who was that by the way? The guy I accidentally bumped into." Chase asked, tilting his head a little.

"Ah. that was Matthew Ryder Barrel. But everyone just calls him Barrel. He's known for his violent tendencies. So I suggest staying as far away from him as you can." Stephano said, an impassive expression on his face.

"Since you have 'met' Barrel, there's a big chance you'll meet Bro soon." Pete stated, sipping his mochalatte.

"Bro? Who is that?" Chase asked, confusion written on his face.

"Brogan Antonio Lukas Patrik, also known as Bro, is Barrel's lover. They're never seen out of each other's range. Bro is violent as well, so steer clear of them both." Pete said, giving Chase a small smile.

"Okay. Good to know." Chase looked at his watch. "Woah. Seven-thirty already? I'm gonna have to leave you, gentlemen. I want to unpack a few boxes before the days end." Chase said, gathering his things and placing them in his bag.

"Alright. We'll see you in class tomorrow Chase." Stephano said, with a smile.

"Aw. Okay. Yeah we'll see you tomorrow cutie!" Pete said, giving Chase a wink.

"Good bye and good night Stephano, Pete." Chase said, before he grabbed his car keys and headed home.

Walking into his small apartment, Chase ordered some Chinese, and started unpacking boxes and placing the items where he wanted them. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it and payed for his food. Walking into the living room, he sat on the couch and picked up Romeo and Juliet and continued where he had left off the night before. At around a quarter to ten, Chase closed the now finished book, and laid down on the couch. Pulling a blanket over top of his body, he made a mental note to set up his bed tomorrow. Closing his eyes, Chase quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

About two weeks passed, and Chase was really close to Stephano and Pete. He stuck close to them whenever he could. The three of them had been inseparable ever since his meeting Barrel and the threats from him. Chase was currently sitting on his bed, hands rubbing his head. He had been waking up in the middle of the night, for the past week, due to a recurring nightmare.

It always started off the same. He was sitting reading a book and talking to Stephano and Pete. Then everything just fell away to darkness. Then he would get this cold and wet feeling all over his body. He would be standing in a place full of water, and suddenly, he would be dragged down under the water. He would start to fade from the lack of oxygen, but before he dies, he always wakes up with a scream on his lips and drenched in sweat.

Chase sighed and, grabbing a change of clothes, headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He let his mind wander as he scrubbed his hair. Chase wanted to know what the nightmares were about. If it continued like this, he wouldn't get any sleep at all. He was worried about his grades, if the nightmares kept up. Chase just sighed and rinsed his hair out before stepping out of the shower to dry off.

A few hours later, Chase's cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw a pink haired male smiling up at him, with Pete's name flashing. Smiling, Chase answered. "Good Morning Pete. How are you?" Chase greeted.

"I'm fine, but do me a favor!" He heard Pete reply. "Sure. What do you need me to do?" Chase asked, sipping some tea. "Let us in! It's colder than the abominable snowman's ass out here!" Pete said.

Confused, Chase stood up and walked to the front door. Opening the door, he saw Stephano and Pete standing there. "Oh. Hey, come on in." Chase said, moving out of the way for the two to come inside.

"How did you guys know where I live?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"We walked you home the day after you met Barre,l remember?" Pete said, blinking in confusion at the question.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and it's starting to show. I'm not on my A game. Sorry." Chase sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Stephano asked, worry showing through his impassive mask.

"Don't worry, it's nothing! I promise! I'm sure I'll be fine soon." Chase said, making another cup of tea.

"Well alright. If you say so." Stephano said with disbelief in his voice.

"Have you guys eaten anything yet?" Chase asked, standing in the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea.

"No, we haven't. Are you gonna cook? Ooh. I bet you'd look adorable in an apron!" Pete said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"S-shut up! And yes, if you guys would like something to eat, I can make something." Chase said, already grabbing pots and pans.

"Sure. If you don't mind." Stephano said, sitting in the chair next to Pete.

"No. Not at all. I love cooking, but I haven't been able to do it because I've been busy." Chase said, grabbing some eggs, bread, hash browns, bacon, sausage, flour, sugar, butter, baking powder, and milk. Quickly setting to work, Chase mixed the flour, sugar, baking powder, butter, and an egg, creating his homemade pancake mix.

Pouring the mix into some pans, Chase then poured some eggs in another pan, scrambling them. He put some bread in the toaster, and set to work on the sausage and bacon. After starting the meat, Chase put some hash browns into the last pan. After about fifteen minutes, Chase placed all the food on three plates. Placing them on the table, he grabbed three bowls and some fruit. Cutting the fruit up, Chase placed the fruit into the bowls and sprinkled sugar over top of them.

Sitting at the table, Chase started eating his own food. Looking up, he blinked as he found Stephano and Pete staring at him with wide eyes, forks in their mouths.

"W-what?" Chase asked, placing his own fork down.

"From now on, we are coming here and eating food that you cook." Pete said, eating all of the food on his plate in minutes.

"I agree with Pete. You have amazing talent as a cook." Stephano said, eating his food at a more reasonable pace but still finished it pretty fast.

"Well okay I guess." Chase said, blushing bright red.

"So, Chase." Pete began, tilting his chair back so it was balanced on two legs. "Some of my friends are throwing a party over the weekend. You want to come?"

Chase stayed silent for a few seconds, eating another mouthful of food before answering. "I'd love to, but-"

"Great!" Pete cut him off, throwing a fist in the air. "I'm pumped!"

"Pete-" Chase tried again. Once he realized there was no way Pete would let him skip the party after what he'd said, he sighed.

Stephano smiled apologetically. "Pete, he shouldn't come. He's not legal age to drink."

"That's fine, Steph. I won't let him drink anything from someone he doesn't know." Pete let his chair sit right again as he leaned forward, closer to Chase, resting his chin on his hand. "There is no way that I would let a cutie like you go unprotected."

Chase blushed and finished his food. He picked up the dishes and returned to the kitchen.

"Here, let me." Stephano's voice sounded behind Chase.

"No, no, I've got it." Chase said, filling the sink with water and soap.

Stephano grabbed Chase's wrist, making the smaller male blush furiously. Chase kept his head down so it wouldn't show.

"Mr. Chair, it is the least I can do for you since you cooked for us." Stephano said, stepping closed to Chase.

However, Chase looked up and stood his ground. "Really, it's fine. I've gotten it. I used to do this all the time at home."

Stephano chuckled, a playful glint in his eyes. "Fine then, you made me do it." Stephano wrapped his arms around Chase's waist, lifting him.

"W-what are you doing?" Chase struggled in his friend's grasp.

Stephano set Chase back down and lightly shoved him onto the couch. "I've got it."

Chase huffed, crossing his arms in defeat.

Stephano left the room as Pete entered, laughing. "That face you made was so cute, Chase!"

Chase turned away and picked up a random book off of the small coffee table. "Do you guys really like my cooking that much?"

"Yeah. It's like gourmet or professional. It's amazing. I wish I could eat like that more often."

Chase let a key slide out of the wing of the book. He turned it over in his hands for a few seconds. "You can come eat here anytime you guys like." Chase handed Pete the key.

"What's this for?" Pete asked.

"What do you mean? You said you guys liked my cooking, so you can come whenever you want. You don't need to wait for me to open the door. I trust my friends." Chase smiled.

"Awweee!" Pete jumped at Chase, landing on top of him in a hug on the couch.

Chase went red. He pushed Pete back a little. The pink haired male saw the brunette was slightly uncomfortable. He saw a chance and took it.

"You know, Chase, we never did get to see how far your blush goes. And you aren't driving now." Pete said, their faces centimeters away now.

Chase instantly felt nervous as he blushed harder. Pete let his arms tighten around the brunette, pulling their bodies closer together. He leaned forward and nibbled on Chase's neck. Chase let his grip on Pete's clothing tighten as he suppressed a moan. He wouldn't let Pete get that out of him. He didn't trust his voice to protest either. Pete moved higher, biting Chase's ear.

Chase pushed Pete back, making his teeth tug his ear.

"Pete, no…" Chase began.

Pete's hands traveled down to Chase's hips, slightly squeezing them. Chase started to giggle. Pete noticed and let go of his ear. A few seconds later, Stephano walked in to see Pete tickling Chase. The brunette had fallen back on the couch and was laughing hysterically.

"P-P-Pete! S-stop! I-I can't b-breathe!" Chase laughed, face bright red.

"Haha! I don't think I will Chase; you're so cute! And your laugh is adorable!" Pete said, chuckling himself.

"Alright Pete, let the poor boy up. He's turning blue." Stephano said, leaning against the door frame.

"Haha! Alright, alright." Pete said, sitting up. Chase gasped for breath as Pete saw he was straddling him.


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday night, Stephano parked his car in the parking deck near Chase's apartment building. He walked around to the front of the building, meeting with Pete. They shared a quick kiss and walked into the building. The pair waited in the elevator for a few floors, and eventually stopped on Chase's floor. Pete took out his small key ring from his pocket as they walked down the hall. When they reached Chase's door, A547, Pete unlocked it and they stepped inside. Their eyes widened and they blushed a bit.

Chase was sitting down on his couch. He had his nose in a book, as usual, and had only a pair of shorts on. The only hint his body gave off that he just took a shower was his dripping hair. He didn't hear his door click open and shut. It was a few minutes until he rubbed his foggy glasses and looked up. He yelped in surprise.

"S-Stephano! P-Pete!" Chase's face turned red as he jumped up.

"Hey there, sexy." Pete grinned, voice seductive.

Stephano stayed silent. He knew Chase was skinny, but didn't think about how muscular he'd look. Chase was skinny, yes, but had lean muscles and hardened abs.

Chase dropped his book, neither caring about how the pages could get creased nor where his place was. He ran back into his bedroom and grabbed a random T-shirt, slipping it on with ease. Carefully, he walked back to his door and peeked out from behind the frame. Stephano and Pete were acting as if nothing happened, although their faces were still a light shade of pink.

"S-sorry guys." Chase mumbled, catching the other's attention. His face was still red. "I'm just really self conscious."

"It's fine." Stephano gave a smile.

"Why are you guys here, then? I thought the party was tomorrow." Chase said, confused.

"We thought that we could have a small party ourselves beforehand!" Pete said excitedly.

Chase chuckled. "Why didn't you guys just call then?"

"Because we wanted to drag you out of your apartment before you could deny!" Pete had walked up behind Chase and lazily wrapped his arms over his neck. "Now, go put some actual pants on. It's cold outside." He gave Chase a light push in the direction of his bedroom.

A few minutes later, the three had left the building and were walking down the street. They saw two familiar faces. Chase moved to partially hide behind his friends.

"Stephano, Pete, why do you even bother with that bookworm?" Barrel asked.

Bro grunted in his agreement.

"Because he's our friend." Pete gave a bored tone to his voice.

Chase didn't know why, but when Pete said that, it tugged at him.

Barrel scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet you two are just-" Stephano and Pete dragged Chase forward until they were out of Barrel's range. "Let's go." Stephano whispered into Chase's ear. "I won't let you be bullied by him again."

Chase slightly jogged to keep up with Stephano's fast pace. Stephano was a good four or five inches taller than Chase and had longer strides.

"So, uhm, where is it that we're headed to?" Chase wanted the uncomfortable feeling to pass.

"To grab some dinner and head to the park." Pete smiled at him.

"I wanted to head to a club, but I forgot that you're still under age." Stephano said, slowing down.

"I've had liquor before." Chase said, stating a fact.

Stephano's eyes slightly widened. "You have?"

"Yeah, but my parents weren't home and I was reading. I can't read… sexual stuff. I felt bad because I didn't know that the book would have sex in it, but it was a good book and I wanted to read until the end. So I ended up borrowing some wine and whiskey."

Pete lifted his eyebrows, then gave a flirtatious grin. "I bet a drunk Mr. Chair would be sexy."

Chase blushed, thankful for the darkness.

The three ended up buying dinner and taking it back to Chase's apartment. They had a movie night. They had watched some scary movies. Both Stephano and Pete were surprised to learn that Chase actually loved scary movies and watched with wide eyes instead of cowering back like they thought he would do. He flinched, however, when there was gore or a death. He had fallen asleep between Pete and Stephano in the middle of a paranormal movie. Chase mumbled a bit in his sleep, making the other two grin. After Pete had fallen asleep, Chase rolled over and his head rested on Stephano's chest. Stephano had just started falling asleep when Chase whimpered softly. Stephano looked down at Chase in confusion and saw that the brunette's face was scrunched up and he was breathing erratically. Chase's body started shaking violently, and he was whimpering louder with each minute passing. Pete started to wake up, and he blinked in confusion at the whimpering.

Pete and Stephano both tried to wake Chase up. They finally got him to open his eyes, but they didn't expect the scream that Chase let out. Wincing, they wrapped their arms around the brunette, whispering into his ear that he was okay. Chase started crying and buried his face in Stephano's chest, grabbing Pete's hand. "Shh. It's okay, we're here. It's alright." Pete said, holding Chase from behind.

"Chase, calm down. You're fine. Nothing can hurt you here." Stephano whispered in Chase's ear.

Chase whimpered softly, his trembling stopping. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, keeping his face hidden behind his hair. "I-I'm sorry g-guys. I d-didn't mean to w-wake you up." Chase whispered, looking up at Stephano through his hair.

"It's fine. But what was that about?" Stephano asked, worry etched on his face.

"I...It's a long story." Chase said, curling into a ball.

"We have all the time in the world when it comes to you, Chase." Pete said, pulling the brunette into his lap.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. "It's a nightmare that I keep having. It's been going on for a week or so. It always starts off with me talking to you guys and then all of a sudden….everything slips away into darkness. And I'm standing there in water, and I look around and there's nothing but darkness and cold, wet water. Occasionally there's a few trees, but not often. I try to run, but I'm suddenly yanked under the water. I struggle but I can never resurface. And right as I'm dying from lack of air, I awaken." Chase wiped his eyes again, still shaking slightly.

"Why are you having these dreams? And what do they mean?" Stephano asked.

"I-I don't know." Chase said, clinging to Pete. Pete wrapped his arms around Chase and hummed lightly.

Stephano ruffled Chase's hair, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out." He said.

Chase yawned and looked at his clock. "It's two AM. I don't think you guys want to drive home in the dark. So you might as well stay here for the night."

Stephano stroked Chase's hair once, smiling a little. "We'll be right here, so you can sleep peacefully now."

Chase smiled up at the blonde. "Okay. Goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter and the long time before the update. We've been trying to get some of the storyline and editing squared away in the past few days. I had come up with some writer's block and we had forgotten about writing for a little while. Enough of my rambling. (Also, thanks for 100+ views on both of my stories!)  
Hope you enjoyed! The next part will be up soon. Review your opinion. :)**


End file.
